


Toy for Boys

by Telesilla



Series: Thursday's Child [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Transgender, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's the easiest guy to shop for, except when you want to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy for Boys

John's usual default gift for Rodney was a new dick for the collection and some chocolate. After all, a guy could never have enough dicks and Rodney would pretty much roll over and purr for chocolate. Plus, John benefited from both, albeit a little more indirectly when it came to the chocolate.

Still, he really didn't want to get into a gift giving rut, and so, as the deadline for ordering Christmas gifts came near, he found himself at a loss for ideas. He'd gone ahead and ordered the usual gifts through the usual sources; the boxes would be labeled innocuously. Although at this stage, John figured it didn't really matter if anyone knew he was ordering sex toys; it was the chocolate he was worried about people stealing.

Finally, he realized he couldn't do this without outside help.

* * *

From: jsheppard@sgc.gov  
To: j_mckay_miller@gmail.com  
Subject: Help?! Please?

Jeannie,

I'm trying to get Rodney something special for Christmas and I'm completely and utterly at a loss. Any help you could give me would be great.

Hope all's well with you and the family,

John

* * *

From: j_mckay_miller@gmail.com  
To: jsheppard@sgc.gov  
Subject: Re: Help?! Please?

John,

Rodney's hard to shop for so I'm not surprised to hear that you're stuck. Back when we were kids, Mom and Dad used to always get him girly things like dolls and, one disastrous year, an Easy-Bake Oven. Did you know that they could be rigged to blow up?

Food is usually good, but that won't really work were you are. Of course, there's always chocolate, the more expensive the better. Oh and coffee, again, get him the expensive stuff.

Clothes are more my kind of gift, unless you want to get him one of those nerdy t-shirts, in which case I'd recommend ThinkGeek or Jinx. Tech toys are good, but again, I think Rodney is pretty well set when it comes to that kind of thing.

I'm sorry I wasn't more helpful. In fact, if you come up with any ideas, please share them. I'm stumped, as usual.

We're fine, thank you for asking. Madison says "hello!" and hopes you'll visit again soon.

Give my love to Rodney!

Love,

Jeannie

* * *

"Well thanks a lot," John muttered to his computer screen. "What's the point of you making such a big deal about our relationship if you won't help me shop for him?"

He read back over the letter and thought about maybe a couple of nerdy t-shirts, or perhaps a mechanical Godzilla, or.... John suddenly grinned. He had it.

* * *

"Let me guess...oh hey, I like this one, although...you're turning into a size queen on me, aren't you?"

"It's possible," John said with a slight smirk.

"Also, that's a really really tacky name, but I won't blame you for that."

"Thanks," John said, handing over the second box.

"And this will be...ooooo! You've never gotten me Leonidas before...Jesus, _six_ pounds? Are you also turning into a chubby chaser?"

"Don't be an idiot; you do enough around here to burn off twelve pounds of this stuff."

"I do. And thank you for noticing."

"But wait," John said, reaching for the last box. "There's more."

"Oh?" Rodney reached for the large box, which was wrapped in the tackiest gift wrap Jeannie had been able to find. When Rodney began to carefully unwrap it, John shook his head.

"Tear into into it."

"But we're supposed to recycle this...."

"Rodney? Tear into it."

"Well, okay, if you...." Rodney stared at the box. "Oh wow. I...when I was a kid I always wanted...they gave me dolls, you know."

"Yeah," John said. "I wish I could have seen it when you blew up the Easy-Bake Oven, though."

"That," Rodney said, absently, "was one of the best Christmases ever."

He opened the box and looked at the contents. "Please tell me you got batteries."

"Yup. Although Radek told me he could modify it to use the same crystal batteries you guys use on the lap tops."

"Cool!" Rodney actually bounced up and down. "No really, this is _so_ cool!"

"We should open the stuff from Jeannie."

"She'll be giving me clothes. A pair of jeans, a hoodie of some kind and a geeky t-shirt."

Rodney was right and he smiled when he saw the shirt, which had pi formed by its first 4,493 numbers. "Okay, I actually like this one."

John's box was wrapped in the tacky gift paper and was roughly the size of the box he'd given Rodney's last present in. "Oh," he said. "She didn't...." But she had and John grinned. "You're right, this is totally cool."

"Better than cool," Rodney said, sliding over on the bed until he was right next to John. "Thank you. It's not that I don't like dicks and chocolate; I really do. But this...." He reached out and pulled John in for a kiss.

"Boy's toys," he said after a long moment. "I always wanted boy's toys."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Thursday's Child AU, in which Rodney is an FTM transsexual. It seems to be my second Christmas fic set in an AU, and that includes a lot of links at the end. Go figure. :) The only link you really need to follow is the last one and it's totally work safe.
> 
> [Gift Number One (nsfw)](http://www.cyberskin.com/product_detail.asp?PID=W1253-6&CatID=26)
> 
> [Gift](http://www.leonidas-chocolate.com/2lbdarchocas.html) [Number](http://www.leonidas-chocolate.com/fa20.html) [Two](http://www.leonidas-chocolate.com/2lbmilchocas.html).
> 
> [The Pi by Numbers shirt](http://www.thinkgeek.com/tshirts-apparel/unisex/sciencemath/6e7e/)
> 
> [The Boys and Their Toys](http://www.gateworld.net/gallery/albums/atl_season5/514-TheProdigal/photos/normal_514_theprodigal_10.jpg)


End file.
